On a sunny morning, Omar rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of oranges for $6.33 each and baskets of apples for $7.59 each. Omar decided to buy a basket of oranges and a basket of apples because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Omar need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Omar needs to pay, we need to add the price of the oranges and the price of the apples. Price of oranges + price of apples = total price. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Omar needs to pay $13.92.